


starlight, starbright, going on a date with star tonight

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [19]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Banter, Carnival, F/M, being little punks, theme park, thrill rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: Snippets of an amusement park/carnival date!
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: Starlight Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/674591
Kudos: 4





	starlight, starbright, going on a date with star tonight

#  “That’ll be four tickets each,” the pimpled teen says, voice cracking. “Enjoy your ride and please don’t rock the cart.”

“Of course not,” Maka says as she steps into the ferris wheel’s rickety cart. BlackStar snickers as he scoots in next to her. The bar clicks over their laps and the teen has never looked more unconvinced. “We would never.”

And they don’t. At least not until the cart is fully out of reach of the ride operator.

Cackling madly, they rock the cart on the way up and when it stops near the top, the pair stop actively adding to the momentum. Tilting back and forth, their view switches between the lit-up carnival beneath them and the darkening sky. They’re facing the wrong way to see the sunset, but neither mind much. 

BlackStar grins over at her and leans forward against the lap bar, slowly tipping the cart forward. They’re playing a weird and semi-dangerous version of chicken and Maka hates that she flinches first, slapping a hand onto his chest to push him back in his seat. She cuts off his crowing with an angry huff and smashing her lips to his. As expected, he settles and refocuses his attention and enthusiasm.

The ride moves and jostles them apart. They stare at each other for a moment before grinning wildly.

The ride operator threatens to get them banned from the ferris wheel even as they gleefully jump from the still rocking cart, hand in hand.

\-----

“Did you just get some of that in my hair?”

“Hard to tell,” Maka says, licking her fingers that have turned blue. “It  _ is _ the same color.”

BlackStar runs his hand through his cotton candy colored spikes. He shouts an ‘aha!’ when his fingers find some stray spun sugar and he holds it up like a critical piece of evidence or trophy. Maka looks on in fake innocence, empty paper cone dyed with wet sugar and a smudge of something definitely not blue on her face. Popping the candy in his mouth, he reaches out lightning quick, swiping the mystery thing from the corner of her lip.

She continues to blink up at him as though she’s never done a damn thing wrong in her entire life. 

He sniffs it, finds it sweet-smelling and licks it off his thumb. Of course. Ice cream. BlackStar Narrows his eyes and turns to his other hand which held his new soft serve twist cone. A large bite has been taken out of it.

“Makaaaaa,” BlackStar whines. She tosses the empty paper in a bin they pass and twists the cone in his hand.

“Aw, you big baby. It was one bite,” she says. “And anyway, I made it better than it was. Look.”

When the cone is turned around, BlackStar sees there are indents in the sides of the ice cream. They look like a wonky smiley face and he can’t help but let a loud snort slash laugh escape.

“The hell is that? How did you..?”

Maka sticks her tongue out and raises an eyebrow. BlackStar hooks an arm around her neck and tucks her into his side. Then he paints the tip of her nose with the soft serve and runs, trying to eat it at the same time. Maka’s wild screeches follow him through the picnic table area.

\-----

“Hey, hey, step right up! Step right up and test your mettle! How about you, sir?”

“Me?” BlackStar points to himself, Maka’s hand going with his, linked as they were.

“Yeah, you, kid! Doncha wanna win a big teddy for your girl? Show her how strong you are?”

BlackStar snorts a little to himself and looks at Maka. She’s somewhere between offended and amused. 

“Which one you want little lady?”

“How about that big fluffy bear with the wings?” she asks, letting BlackStar go. He rolls up his sleeves, paying the carnival barker.

“He’ll have to hit the bell; that’s top tier merchandise!”   
She leans on the gate around it. “I don’t know, babe. You think you can do it?”

“Pffft. Can I do it?” he snarks. 

“You might want a warm up swing so I’ll let ya-” BlackStar ignores the man and slams the hammer down. 

DING DING DING! The whole column lights up and a small siren plays to indicate a big winner. The carnival worker looks on with wide eyes as BlackStar grabs the winged bear and hands it to Maka. She hugs it and BlackStar smiles a little dopily.

“Hey, mister, do you think I could try? Star got three chances with his turn, but he only used one.” Her voice is a tad to innocent and BlackStar has to stifle a laugh even as he accepts the bear back from his girlfriend. The poor man just nods.

“Which one, babe?” Maka asks, testing her grip on the hammer.

“How bout that ninja bear?” It was also on the ‘top tier’.

Maka says nothing, just breathes in and drops the hammer. The indicator rings just as loudly again and the carnival barker is floored. He shakily hands the ninja bear over and Maka thanks him politely. She bounces back over to BlackStar and they swap.

“I do love a strong woman,” he says, leaning down and smooching the end of her angel bear’s nose. Maka just winks at him.

\-----

They’ve been through way worse. Clearly, since both of them have visible scars especially in summer clothes. Still, there was something about being dropped from over 100 ft in the air and relying on a temporary piece of machinery to keep you safe. 

So as the sky drop slowly brings Maka and BlackStar to the top of the tower, they clasp hands. Neither admits who reached for who first. It doesn’t matter. They thread their fingers in anticipation of the sheer adrenaline that’s headed their way in an indeterminate number of seconds.

The ride pauses at the top and all the riders are eerily silent, waiting. The noise from the carnival below is faint and muted, lights blurring any distinct shapes or faces of those waiting below. BlackStar squeezes their conjoined hands, peeking over the restraint. Maka squeezes back and starts to turn towards him when the release mechanism is triggered.

Gravity takes its due course and they plummet to the ground, screaming with every other plebeian on the ride. The adrenaline is there, but the fear is gentle by comparison, more thrill than terror. The sky drop bounces them up and down in random patterns and Maka and BlackStar tighten their grip even as their shouts of surprise turn to peels of laughter.

\-----

The crowds that gather to watch the evening fireworks shows are ridiculous. Even shoulder-checking their way through, it takes forever to get out of the throng and then… there’s more people! Queuing for rides or food stalls, standing in the middle of walkways, or worse: pushing double-wide strollers.

BlackStar’s height still isn’t abnormally tall, but he is taller than Maka so she can follow his bouncing head of blue hair well enough. He lights up when he finds what he’s looking for and turns back toward her, struggling to push past some out of towners making for the candied apples. His hand reaches back and she grabs it eagerly. Pulled bodily through the rest of the crowd, they make it into open space for a bit.

Maka adjusts their hands to a more comfortable grip for as long as the people around are thin. When they have to push through a second wave, BlackStar shifts their fingers and tucks his arm behind his back so she can follow in his wake. It looks rather comical as his ninja bear and her angel bear are sticking out of his backpack.

Eventually, they break through and just to the side of the bus stop that leads back into the heart of Death City, there’s a small information booth. With ease, the two technicians hoist themselves on top of it, ready for an unobstructed view of the fireworks show. There’s no pushing or shoving and they’re close to their escape route for after the entertainment is over.

A win-win.

\-----

Street lights flicker by as the bus bumps along the road. Most of the patrons have gotten off already, but there’s still the last stop at the foot of the DWMA. Towards the back, two soft snores can be heard.

Teddy bears on their laps, BlackStar and Maka are asleep. BlackStar’s head and torso are at a weird angle, leaning into Maka’s shoulder and neck. Maka’s head lolls back against the seat and onto BlackStar’s head. Despite the sugar and the adrenaline of the evening out, they could not resist the siren call of the dark and the steady rocking of public transportation.

It will only be later, when the pair get home that Maka will even realize BlackStar has drooled on her shirt. 


End file.
